1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for providing global risk management products for business and consumer use. The present invention more particularly relates to a method and system for assessing and mitigating risk associated with one or more assets.
2. Background Information
Millions of travelers are afflicted with problems each year, problems involving their health and safety, the timeliness and quality of their trip, and their familiarity with their destination. Further, asset managers and security directors must assess and/or mitigate increased risk to assets such as people or facilities caused by a variety of factors such as security threats or transportation issues. These problems cost time, money, and even lives. Whenever a travel problem or threat event occurs, however, typically the information necessary to avoid it, or solve it, is available somewhere, if only the traveler or asset manager had known about it. Thus, there is a pressing need to develop a system which continually monitors the world for pertinent travel-related information, on the one hand, and on the other hand, delivers relevant information to travelers or asset managers when, where, and how they need to use this information.